Soir de pluie
by ma lune
Summary: Un baiser, un accident, et une vérité révélée... INCEST ! DonCharlie


Voilà une nouvelle fic attention INCEST ! entre les frère Eppes il n'y a PAS de lemon mais bon quand meme !

cette fic est partit d'un rêve qu'a fais cyb voilà bonne lecture

* * *

Soir de pluie 

Charlie marchait, mais il ne faisait pas que ça… Il comptait, mesurait, recoupait ses théories et trouvait des solutions.

Il se mit à sourire : il venait enfin de mettre au point les derniers paramètres de son théorème. Il entra dans la maison, tout était éclairé… Un grondement sourd le fit sursauter. Il observa la rue, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait, mais pas une petite pluie innocente, non, un véritable orage. Il était rentré à pieds depuis l'université, mais sans s'apercevoir qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre quand il était plongé dans ses maths. Il sursauta de nouveau quand la voix de son frère résonna près de lui :

« Charlie ! Mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce que tu as fait tu es trempé ! »

Il sourit à son grand frère, et puis une envie furtive le saisit : l'envie de se blottir contre son aîné comme il le faisait quand ils étaient enfants… Il se reprit quand Don commença à lui enlever sa veste :

« Tu es rentré à pieds ? Charlie ? »

Il frissonna quand les mains de Don frôlèrent sa peau nue. Simplement le bout des ses doigts sur son avant-bras, pourtant il s'était mis à frissonner violement.

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, l'agent fédéral s'inquiéta :

« Charlie ? »

Il secoua la tête :

« Si si, je suis rentré à pieds… mais il pleuvait pas au moment où je suis parti ! »

« Et tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir ? »

Charlie se mit à sourire, un pauvre sourire mais un sourire quand même :

« Bin… »

Don plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son jeune frère :

« Tu ne changeras jamais, c'est sûr. Allez viens. »

Doucement, comme s'il n'avait plus de volonté propre, il se laissa guider vers le canapé. D'une simple pression sur son bras, Don le fit asseoir. Il disparut quelques instants. Et Charlie ne fut même pas surpris quand il posa sur sa tête une serviette. Don commença à sécher doucement les longs cheveux de son frère. Celui-ci se crispa légèrement, et il s'arrêta :

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, je peux le faire, je t'assure… »

« Ne sois pas stupide, je prends soin de toi, c'est normal. » Sans même s'apercevoir du trouble que ce simple geste provoquait chez son cadet, il continua ses soins.

Charlie frissonna, mais pas de froid. Son cœur battait trop vite, il tenta de s'enfuir, de ne plus penser, il se mit à calculer… Mais cette fois ça ne marcha pas, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses pensées de son frère, de ses mains brûlante sur lui. De tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Du désir naissant dans le creux de son cœur. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

Don cessa tout mouvement et observa son frangin : « Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne répondit pas, bien sûr. Certaines choses ne peuvent, ne doivent pas être dite à haute voix.

Mais il oubliait, comme souvent, que son frère était flic et qu'il sentait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui attrapa le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es disputé avec Amita ? »

Le cœur du jeune mathématicien manqua un battement. Non, le problème n'avait jamais été ce qu'il ressentait pour ''elle'', mais bien les sentiments ravageurs qu'il avait pour son grand frère.

L'admiration sans borne du petit garçon qu'il était s'était transformée peu à peu en amour inconditionnel, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Il cessa de respirer. Ce qui le sauvait jusqu'à présent, c'était que son frère n'avait jamais été très démonstratif. Mais là, à cet instant, il le prenait dans ses bras, lui caressait la nuque, dans l'espoir de le consoler.

Charlie s'accrocha à lui comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se laissa aller, déversant ses larmes. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Tout allait bien quand il était rentré, il avait mis au point ses dernières équations… Bon, il était trempé mais… Il n'eut même pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, la main de Don s'était posée sur sa joue.

Une main brûlante sur ses larmes glacées. Doucement, d'une voix emplie de tristesse, Don murmura :

« Charlie… »

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné. Un instant, il crut y lire le même trouble que celui qui étreignait son cœur.

Machinalement, il posa sa main sur celle de son grand frère. Une de ses larmes roula jusqu'à ses lèvres. Don l'effaça du pouce… Charlie ne put s'empêcher de tendre les lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement.

Il fut surpris : au lieu de le repousser comme il s'y attendait, le grand frère soupira, un soupir lourd et triste. Charlie se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de l'aîné. C'est peut-être ce qui incita le jeune homme à se pencher de nouveau doucement sur lui et à approfondir un baiser qui n'avait été que fugace… Il y eut d'abord une explosion dans son cœur, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de choses à la fois. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il craignait qu'il explose.

Et puis il y eut un éclair, la lumière déchira la pénombre de la pièce. Peu à peu Charlie reprenait pied : il embrassait son propre frère, son propre sang, dans le salon où leur mère les avait bercé si souvent, où elle les avait aimés et où elle leur avait enseigné la morale et la justice.

Il se souvenait de tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses lèvres de celles de son aîné. C'est le tonnerre qui le ramena à la réalité. Il sursauta, brisant leur lien.

Et toute l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire l'assaillit en un instant. Qu'allait penser son frère ? Pourquoi, après des années à résister à ces sentiments étranges, avait-il fallu qu'il craque maintenant ?

Charlie voulut s'éloigner de Don, vite, trop vite. Il heurta la table basse et la lampe s'écrasa au sol. Il tenta de se justifier, de trouver une excuse à ce comportement étrange, mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait même pas à articuler un mot.

Don s'était levé. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il le sentait approcher. Bien malgré lui, il hurla :

« Non, n'approche pas ! »

Il se mit à courir vers la porte et il sortit, ignorant les cris de son frère :

« Charlie, attends. »

Il s'enfonça dans la nuit, sous la pluie tombante. Il fut vite trempé, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Le froid lui glaça les os, il continua à courir pour oublier. Pour oublier qu'il avait embrassé son frère, mais surtout pour oublier à quel point il avait aimé ça.

Il s'arrêta seulement quand ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler. Il se mit à pleurer, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie battante.

La nuit se fit plus noire. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Comment devait-il faire ? Devait-il rentrer ? Non, il ne pourrait pas affronter le regard de son frère.

Il releva la tête quand une ombre passa devant lui.

Il grimaça sans le vouloir. Devant lui, un parapluie à la main, Amita souriait

« Hé, professeur Eppes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sous la pluie battante ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme mourut sur ses lèvres :

« Charlie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le mathématicien se reprit. Sa voix était pourtant bouleversée quand il murmura :

« Rien, ça va ! »

« Tu plaisante ? Tu es à peine couvert, tu es pieds nus et il pleut. Charlie, je sais bien que tu es parfois distrait, mais là… »

Il baissa la tête, et s'aperçut qu'il était effectivement pieds nus. Quand avait-il enlevé ses chaussures ? Il ne l'avait pas fait. Don peut-être ?

Était-il tellement obnubilé par son frère qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que celui-ci avait…

« Charlie ? Ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide je pense, je vais appeler Don. »

Elle attrapa son téléphone :

« NON ! »

La violence de la réponse étonna la jeune femme. Charlie mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et il se leva pour échapper à ce contact. Il ne voulait plus la voir, pourquoi était-elle là ?

« Ami, écoute, je… je… »

« Allez viens tu as besoin d'aide. »

Il se laissa conduire, il n'avait plus de force. Elle le fit asseoir dans une espèce de café, vide à cette heure. Elle lui tendit une serviette, mais il ne put même pas la remercier d'un sourire. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, ne voulait pas la voir… Elle commanda deux cafés, et quand le serveur s'éloigna elle se mit à sourire :

« Alors, tu m'expliques ? Tu t'es disputé avec ton frère ? »

Il répondit machinalement :

« J'aurais préféré : ça je sais le gérer ! »

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras : je l'ai embrassé, j'ai embrassé mon frère comme je rêve de le faire depuis si longtemps, il ne me pardonnera jamais, comment le pourrait-il ? Toutes ces pensées tournoyaient dans la tête de Charlie. Il dut se concentrer pour murmurer :

« J'ai fait une bêtise, je l'ai probablement blessé. Il ne pourra pas me pardonner cette fois… »

Le désespoir l'envahissait quand le rire de la jeune femme lui fit relever la tête. Devant son air outré elle cessa de rire :

« C'est ton frère, il tient à toi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, il ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir. Quoi que tu ais fait, il t'aime… »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, il se mit a réfléchir. Don ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il avait répondu à son baiser… Le cœur de Charlie s'emballa, et puis il eut peur. Il se demanda un moment ce qui serait le plus difficile : que son frère le repousse ou qu'il éprouve la même chose que lui… Il avait besoin de savoir. Même si la peur lui tordait le ventre. Il se leva sous le regard de son amie, et sans un mot sortit bien vite du café. Trop vite. Il bouscula le serveur, renversant les tasses le café et le plateau.

Il bredouilla quelques plates excuses et fila.

Comment il se retrouva devant la porte de la maison, il n'en sut rien. Mais il se retrouvait bien là, grelottant.

Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, Don ouvrir brusquement la porte. Il l'attrapa :

« Viens, viens… »

Il le conduisit jusque dans sa chambre et lui tendit une serviette en lui murmurant, sans même lui adresser un regard :

« Change-toi ! »

Il passa un pull et un pantalon sec sur sa peau glacée. Ces gestes étaient lents, mais c'était une lenteur délibérée.

Il ne voulait pas descendre, il ne voulait pas affronter son frère. Son pied butta sur une boîte en carton qui se trouvait sous son lit.

Il l'attrapa, et se mit à sourire. Il savait bien ce qu'elle contenait. Des photos qu'il s'était promis de ranger des centaines de fois.

Il se laissa tomber par terre et commença à les regarder en souriant doucement. C'est la voix de Don qui l'interrompit :

« Tu ne devais pas les ranger, ces photo ? »

Il se mit à sourire :

« Si, j'aurais dû. »

Don prit quelques photos et les observa. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Et puis sa chambre n'était pas un endroit neutre pour ce genre de discutions.

Son esprit était embrouillé. Tout ce qu'il put murmurer, sans même regarder son frère, c'est :

« Je suis désolé… »

Don s'approcha. Il s'installa près de lui, appuya son dos contre le lit et obligea son petit frère à tourner la tête :

« Moi aussi je suis désolé, Charlie ! »

Dans les yeux de l'aîné régnait la même confusion que dans les siens. Et c'était plus que troublant, plus que dérangeant.

Il sursauta quand Don l'attira à lui, mais il se laissa bien vite aller, collant son dos au torse puissant de son frère. Cette position ne lui permettait pas de voir le visage du jeune homme et ça l'arrangeait. Tout près de son oreille, il murmura :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris, Charlie ! J'aurais dû voir que… »

Le mathématicien l'interrompit vivement :

« Comment aurais-tu pu imaginé que je ferai ça ? Ce n'est pas… »

« Tais-toi ! Écoute, pour une fois. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, et puis Don resserra ses bras sur lui :

« J'aurais dû voir et comprendre ce que tu ressentais. Parce que… »

« Ne le dis pas… »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que ce serait plus compliqué, plus douloureux ? Est-ce que ça ne l'est pas déjà assez ? »

Charlie soupira et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son frère. D'une voix étouffée il murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait de savoir que nous ressentons tous les deux les mêmes désirs malsains ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est toi le professeur, dis- moi ce que ça changerait entre nous ? »

Charlie se redressa :

« Tout. Don, on ne peut pas aimer son frère de cette façon, on ne peut pas… »

« Quelle façon ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ! J'ai vu dans tes yeux, tu as compris ce qui se passait… »

Doucement, d'une voix lente, Don demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai compris, Charlie ? »

Résigné, en poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme, il répondit :

« Parce que tu ressens la même chose… »

Il ferma les yeux : son cœur se déchirait à cet instant même. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il tentait de de convaincre que Don ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas compliquer une situation qui l'était déjà bien assez, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère ait souffert autant que lui.

Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Ils ne pourraient plus faire semblant.

Charlie voulut poser la question, mais il n'en trouvait pas le courage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

Et puis il s'endormit, comme ça, dans les bras de son frère, comme il l'avait fait si souvent autrefois. Blotti dans sa chaleur et en sécurité…

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit c'est se demander pourquoi il était courbaturé. Et puis, comme dans un rêve, tout lui revint à la mémoire : le baiser, sa fuite, la discutions et surtout la question restée sans réponse… Il se retourna, se détachant à regret des bras protecteurs de son frère. Ce dernier était toujours endormi, il put l'observer à loisir. Et son cœur battit plus vite, il eut envie de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste pour se souvenir de leur goût, juste pour retrouver les instants de purs bonheur et plaisir qu'il avait ressentis hier.

A peine cette pensée lui traversa-t-elle l'esprit qu'il s'en voulut. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça, c'était son frère… Il sursauta. Pendant qu'il s'engluait dans ses pensées, Don s'était réveillé.

Il avait passé sa main dans ses longs cheveux. D'une voix rauque il murmura

« Ça va ? »

Charlie ne pu répondre. Il fit non de la tête, doucement. Et comme il l'avait fait la veille, Don posa sa main sur la joue de son frère, et son pouce sur ses lèvres.

Il s'arrêta de respirer sous cette douce caresse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, les reproches qu'il se faisait, et l'envie impérieuse de goûter aux lèvres de son frère une nouvelle fois, tournaient dans son esprit. Mais il n'eut pas à prendre de décision.

Don se pencha vers lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et là, tout s'arrêta, ses pensées s'envolèrent et son cœur cessa de battre.

Sentir la langue douce et chaude de son frère dans sa bouche était un pur délice il envoya sa morale et ses remords bien loin et attira son frère à lui.

Il laissa ses mains parcourir la nuque de son aîné. Il soupira bruyamment, leurs langues se mêlaient, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unissions. Tout était parfait, comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé leur place.

Mais ils durent se séparer et reprendre leur souffle. Charlie enfouit sa tête dans la chemise de son frère, et osa enfin poser la question :

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

« Rien. Tu as toujours tout calculer, Charlie, mais là on ne le fera pas.Laissons tous ça. Je ne veux plus réfléchir, je crois qu'on s'est pris la tête trop longtemps, d'accord ? »

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait fait ça, il savait toujours parfaitement où il allait, il savait toujours quelle serait la prochaine étape, toute sa vie était régentée par les lois et la logique. Et concernant ses sentiments pour son frère, tout ce qu'il avait prévu était de ne pas en tenir compte.

Comment faire à présent, toutes ces données nouvelles changeaient l'équation.

Don se releva et l'attira à lui :

« Viens, on va déjeuner. »

« Non… »

Don fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi, tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Papa… je ne veux pas… je ne pourrai pas… »

« Rassure-toi, il n'est pas là. Il est parti pécher avec ses amis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir hier. »

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, mais Charlie s'y sentait perdu :

« Ça va aller, Charlie… »

Il leva la tête pour regarder son frère :

« Comment ça pourrait aller, Don, je pense ä toi sans arrêt et certainement pas comme un frère devrait penser à son aîné. J'ai aimé t'embrasser, et je suis en train de me demander en ce moment même comment je fais pour résister à cette envie, maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait… Comment veux-tu que ça aille quand je sais que tu éprouves pour moi des sentiments qui ne sont pas naturels mais qui sont les mêmes que les miens… »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire ? »

Il soupira :

« Quoi ? »

« Mettre un nom sur ce que tu ressens. Sur ce que je ressens… »

Charlie mit un long moment avant de répondre :

« Parce que je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à me l'avouer à moi-même. Pourtant c'est vrai : je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment mais… »

Il prit son courage à deux mains :

« Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi, c'est vrai… »

Il vit Don inspirer profondément, comme pour garder le contrôle. Charlie ajouta :

« Voilà, qu'est-ce que ça apporte de plus à part que je me sens très mal maintenant et que je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. »

L'aîné s'approcha :

« Rien, c'est vrai. A part que mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite et que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et Don continua :

« Moi aussi je suis tombö amoureux de toi. Je sais,ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas moral, mais c'est vrai… »

Charlie s'empêcha de sourire. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Don lui dirait un jour ces mots. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. C'est vrai, ça le rendait heureux, mais ça compliquait aussi la situation. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Don murmura :

« Ça ne règle rien, je sais, mais ça enlève un poids du cœur. Et j'ai envie de me dire que si à un moment je ressens le besoin de t'embrasser, je pourrai le faire. »

Le cœur de Charlie se mit à battre plus vite :

« Tu penses aux autres ? Papa, que dirait-il s'il apprenait ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que nous avions espéré. Mais comment faire autrement que se cacher ? On pourra oublier ce qui vient de se passer ?

Est-ce que tu pourras me regarder sans te dire que je t'aime, sans te demander si à ce moment là je ne pense pas à t'embrasser, à te prendre dans mes bras ou même bien plus… »

Charlie se mit a rougir en pensant à « plus » :

« Non, je ne pourrai pas oublier… »

Il commençait enfin à comprendre tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Doucement, il se pencha sur les lèvres de son frère pour l'embrasser : un baiser profond, plein d'amour, plein de désir contenu depuis trop longtemps.

Ils sursautèrent quand un cri retentit dans la pièce, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. La main sur la porte de la cuisine, Amita les regardait, horrifiée. Avant même que les deux garçons n'aient pu prononcer un mot, la jeune femme s'était mise à courir dans le jardin. Don fut le plus rapide, il sortit en l'appelant :

« Amita. »

Charlie resta là, planté dans la cuisine. A peine commençait-il à entrevoir une solution, à croire qu'il pourrait être enfin heureux, elle venait tout bouleverser.

Il commençait à se résigner, à se dire qu'en plus de perdre une amie, il avait perdu tout espoir de bonheur. Et si elle parlait, tout espoir de vie normale… La panique l'envahit. Et puis un bruit de frein retentit dans toute la rue, un gros choc et le cri de Don :

« Amitaaaa. »

Charlie sortit de la maison aussi vite qu'il le put. Et puis il fut pris de nausée. Derrière la maison, Amita venait de se faire renverser…

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Charlie ne bougeait pas. Assis sur une chaise, il se morfondait, ressassant de sombres pensées et des remords.

Don était parti depuis une dizaine de minute peut-être, ou plus ou moins… Il ne réagit même pas quand son frère revint avec un café :

« Tiens ! Le médecin m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre encore… Sa famille va arriver. »

Comme si Charlie ne l'avait pas entendu, il murmura :

« C'est notre faute Don… Si elle ne nous avait pas vu… »

« Non ! Non, non, non Charlie, c'est la faute du type qui a grillé le feu rouge, pas la nôtre. »

« Elle ne serait jamais sortie dans la rue de cette façon si elle… si elle n'avait pas – Non, je sais, c'est notre faute… »

Don voulut prendre la main de son frère mais celui-ci ce dégagea vivement.

Et puis il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait et fondit sur son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte, ils auraient pu rester comme ça longtemps. Mais elle s'ouvrit et Larry arriva vers eux vivement :

« C'est affreux ! Comment va-t-elle ? »

A regret, Don relâcha Charlie. Le jeune homme ne prêta aucune attention à son ancien professeur. Doucement, il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et s'y blottit. Larry s'approcha de lui, pensant probablement que son état était dû à l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son amie. Comment pourrait-il imaginer qu'en fait il était bouleversé par tout ce qui se passait dans son cœur.

« Charles, je sais que c'est dur mais… »

« Tais-toi, Larry, s'il te plaît ! »

Le professeur fut visiblement touché par ce rejet, il grimaça et s'installa sur une chaise près de son jeune ami.

Et ils se mirent à attendre ensemble, sans un mot. Le médecin arriva, leur donna quelques nouvelles qui n'étaient pas bonnes et leur demanda de partir. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester aux soins intensifs. Larry leur dit bonsoir et murmura à Don :

« Prends bien soin de lui… »

« Je le fais toujours… »

Ils rentrèrent. Charlie ne décrocha pas un mot, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il avait fallu que ça arrive. Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il aime son frère de cette façon ?

Il ne réagit même pas quand son père arrivera en courant. Il passa devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard et quitta la pièce :

« Charlie… »

Le patriarche regarda son dernier-né fuir le salon. Il se retourna alors vers son aîné :

« Don ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je rentre à la maison, il n'y personne et les voisins me disent qu'il y a eu une ambulance derrière chez nous. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, que s'est-il passé ? »

Don regarda Charlie s'en aller. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le suivre, le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler de cet affreux cauchemar. Mais il se tourna vers son père :

« Il y a eu un accident. Amita s'est fait renverser, un homme a grillé le feu rouge… »

Son cœur se sera, de peur que son père ne comprenne que ce n'était pas tout.

Mais il se contenta de dire :

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ont dit les médecins, et comment va ton frère ? »

« Les médecins ne sont pas optimistes. Quant à Charlie… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il ne pouvait pas dire à haute voix que son frère sombrait peu à peu… Il savait bien qu'il voulait être seul. Alors il attendit jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Il prépara un plateau et entra dans le garage. Il s'attendait a ce que les tableaux soient remplis de chiffres, de nombres et de calculs… Mais il n'y avait qu'un ou deux tableaux de noircis. Il chercha son frère, assis dans un coin de la pièce, une craie a la main. Il avait plongé sa tête dans ses bras :

« Charlie, je sais que tu n'as pas faim mais il faut manger un peu.. »

Il fit non de la tête. Don posa son plateau et s'installa près de son frère. Il l'attira à lui. Il se lassa faire :

« Ça va aller Charlie, elle s'en sortira… »

Ça lui coûtait de dire ça, il se demanda si c'était elle, si c'était Amita qui lui arracherait son frère. Depuis le jour où il avait compris que les sentiments que lui inspirait son cadet était bien plus que fraternels, il s'était attendu à ce qu'une femme vienne le lui prendre.

Et alors qu'il apercevait une lueur d'espoir, alors que Charlie venait de lui avouer le même amour, cet accident lui faisait peut-être prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour son amie. Si c'était comme ça que son frère devait être heureux, si son bonheur se trouvait dans les bras de cette femme, il l'accepterait. Comme pour s'en convaincre, il murmura de nouveau, tout en caressant les cheveux du jeune homme :

« Tout ira bien, elle s'en sortira… »

Loin de calmer le jeune homme, cette phrase déclancha sa colère. Il se leva vivement :

« Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est mon amie, on se connaît depuis longtemps, je l'aime bien ! Mais… »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux :

« J'ai envie qu'elle s'en sorte… Pourtant, une part de moi espère que ça n'arrivera pas, pour quelle ne puisse jamais raconter ce qu'elle a vu… »

D'une voix douce, comme pour l'apaiser, Don dit :

« C'est une réaction normale, Charlie… »

Mais ce fut tout le contraire :

« Non, Don, ce n'est pas normal, rien dans cette situation n'est normal, ni les sentiments que tu m'inspires, ni le désir et encore moins ce qu'elle a vu dans la cuisine… »

Cette fois, d'une voix trop forte, trop en colère :

« Et si j'ai envie que ce soit normal ? Si nous voulons tous les deux la même chose, qui pourrait nous dire que c'est mal ? »

« Mais ça l'est ! »

Don eut un geste brusque :

« Pourquoi ? »

Charlie ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors il répondit à sa place :

« Parce que nous sommes frères ? Nous n'avons pas choisi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas notre faute, nous n'avons pas décidé de souffrir de cette façon… » Enfin, le petit frère osa regarder son aîné dans les yeux :

« Nous devons vivre notre vie sans nous préoccuper des autres… »

« Tu enfreindrais la loi ? Nous somme passibles de… »

« Je connais la loi, Charlie, je sais… Mais je t'aime et je n'y peux rien. »

Le regard fixé dans le sien, le cadet murmura :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Don… »

Le cœur de Don se serra, l'espoir renaissait en lui… Peut-être que…

Le téléphone sonnait… Mais Don ne voulait pas répondre, il se sentait bien dans ce lit, son frère tout contre lui. Ils avaient parlé une bonne partit de la nuit pour finir par s'endormir, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre… A la sixième sonnerie il finit par décrocher :

« Don Eppes ! »

Charlie ouvrit les yeux. Son frère avait pris le téléphone juste au moment où il se disait qu'il allait le faire. Don écouta passivement son interlocuteur et raccrocha :

« Je vous remercie d'avoir d'appelé… »

Il se tourna ensuite vers lui, la mine grave :

« C'était la mère d'Amita… »

Il faisait froid, il pleuvait, encore… Le ciel était assombri. Dans le cimetière, tout était silencieux, seule la voix du prêtre et la pluie sur les tombes résonnaient. Chaque personne présente avait le cœur lourd. Dans des habits sombres, toute une famille et des amis s'étaient réunis pour l'enterrement d'Amita Ramanujan, disparue trop tôt. C'était ce que venait de dire le prêtre. Il ne parla pas du chauffeur qui l'avait renversé, ni des raison qui l'avaient poussée à courir dans la rue, bien sûr.

Mais tout ça était bien présent dans le cœur de Charlie. Ainsi que la culpabilité. Il ne se sentait plus coupable d'aimer son frère, ça il avait bien compris qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Mais il ne cessait de se dire que s'ils avaient fait attention, s'ils avaient verrouillé la porte ou… Ils s'étaient juré d'être plus attentifs, de garder leur secret pour eux, et de s'aimer quoi qu'il pourrait arriver.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Charlie n'entendait plus le prêtre. Il observait le cercueil en bois, et versa quelques larmes pour son amie… Il sentit la main chaude et rassurante de son frère prendre la sienne. Il lui sourit pauvrement, un sourire doux et aimant.

Il se pencha à son oreille et Charlie fut le seul à entendre le :

« Je t'aime… »

FIN

* * *

voilà vous en penser quoi ? et ma façon plus que discrette d'effacer la pouffe ?

BA quoi c'était pas discret non ? comment sa sa c'est vu que je l'aime pas ? LOL

j'espère que vous avez aimez bisous


End file.
